


What He Lost

by CatScratchfel9 (Catscratchfel9)



Series: love is war. [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Lavernius Tucker, Mentions of Tuckington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscratchfel9/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What He Gained</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

   If you asked Richard Simmons why he was glaring at his friends, at Tucker's swollen abdomen and Wash's joyful face, he would deny it. But Grif would know.

 

Grif would know why hislover, his boyfriend, his fiance, his eventual husband was jealous. He had lost that chunk of his life when Grif needed surgery. And Grif would always blame Sarge for removing the part that was most important to Simmons. Simmons would always blame himself for not being born a man. 

   Simmons was jealous because would never be swollen like that. Grif's face would never be filled with the kind of fatherly joy that Wash's was alight with. 

 

They would never be parents.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What He Gained

   When Simmons first held his daughter, he could- and he would- swear the world stopped turning. 

 

All that mattered was the small cooing bundle that they worked for so long for, with countless hours of surgery and paperwork and pain. 

 

It was worth it.

   Grif's face shown with pride, for his husband.

   With fatherly pride, for his daughter.

 

with happiness,

   because they were finally a family.

 

[They named her Kai.]


End file.
